Crueles decisiones
by Griffinstiltskin
Summary: El mayor miedo de Petunia se va a hacer realidad. Ahora ha de tomar una decisión.


_**Disclaimer:**__ nada del Potterverso me pertenece_

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"__._

_La lista que he utilizado es la del ¿Y si…? y me ha tocado _"Qué habría pasado si Dudley fuese mago"

* * *

Petunia no podía dormir. A pesar de haber estado trabajando todo el día, de limpiar toda la casa, cortar el césped, hacer la compra… No podía, simplemente, dormir, pues había algo que la carcomía por dentro.

Mañana sería el día. El día que llevaba esperando desde hacía seis años, desde que Dudley, su Dudley, había hecho esa cosa tan extraña, ese salto tan impropio de un niño de cinco años. Como si de magia se hubiese tratado.

Miró por la ventana. Si los cálculos no le fallaban, al día siguiente llegaría aquella carta. Recordaba aún el día que su hermana recibió la suya, todo ilusionada. Aquel día se le quedó a Petunia grabado a fuego en la memoria, pensando que, tal vez, no tendría que volver a vivirlo. Pero ahora sabía que iba a hacerlo por partida doble. Una desde hacía diez años, desde que dejaron al hijo de Lily delante de su casa. La otra desde aquel suceso extraño. Desde todos aquellos sucesos extraños que habían rodeado a Dudley en los últimos seis años.

Vernon siempre decía que no era nada, que no tenía importancia. O, simplemente, había hecho caso omiso, o había sido la propia Petunia quien se había encargado de tapar los "crímenes". Pero Dudley ya tenía once años. No podía detener lo que se venía encima. Sabía que no podía.

A la mañana siguiente, llegó el correo. Petunia se percató de que Harry se había guardado una carta para él, pero no hizo caso, miró a Dudley. Pero a este sí que le había llamado la atención la carta de Harry.

―¡Papá, mira, una carta para Harry!

Mientras los tres hablaban sobre aquel hecho, Petunia hojeó las cartas y, al final, la encontró. Lo que temía se había hecho realidad. Dudley tenía una carta de admisión en Hogwarts. Era un mago.

―¿Qué tienes ahí? ―preguntó Vernon.

Petunia guardó a tiempo la carta.

―Nada. Termínate el desayuno, Dudley.

Volvió a sus quehaceres, pero con el peso de esa carta sobre sus hombros, como si le aplastase.

Por la noche, se encontraba sola en la cocina. Tenía papel y bolígrafo. Cuando terminó de confeccionar su carta, se quedó un rato sin saber qué hacer. De pequeña, cuando le escribió a él, Lily tenía una lechuza. Pero ahora no. Sin embargo, milagrosamente, una de ellas se posó en la pequeña ventana de la cocina. Sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer, Petunia le ató la carta a la pata.

Días después, sin haber recibido todavía respuesta, Petunia se encontraba en la cocina, terminando de limpiar. Entonces, se percató de que las luces de la calle se habían apagado y, después, las de la propia casa.

―¿Hola? ―llamó ella, asustada.

―No debes tener miedo, Petunia.

Un hombre alto y con barba blanca apareció por la puerta. Hizo aparecer una luz que se mantuvo en el aire.

Magia... Hacía años que Petunia no la veía. O tal vez hacía años que no veía a un mago obrar sus poderes.

―Dumbledore ―dijo ella.

El director de la escuela Hogwarts se sentó en una de las blancas sillas del comedor. Así lo hizo también Petunia, no sin antes ofrecer, por cortesía, una taza de té.

―He recibido tu carta, Petunia. Y he de decir que no me ha sorprendido.

―No me juzgues ahora, Dumbledore. Sabes cómo somos Vernon y yo. La sola idea de tener un hijo mago… No quiero ni pensarlo.

―¿Por qué te aterra? No he visto nada en esa carta que me recordarse a la niña que soñaba con ir a mi escuela. Pero no, ahora veo a una mujer, temerosa de la magia que no quiere que su hijo la estudie.

―Dudley… No puede ser un mago.

―Dudley puede aprender mucho, Petunia. Dudley es… lo que es…

―No quiero que mi hijo vaya allí, Dumbledore. No quiero. Por favor…

El anciano depositó la taza sobre la mesa.

―Está bien.

―¿Cómo?

―Dudley no irá a Hogwarts, Petunia. Si así lo deseas, así será.

Petunia no daba crédito.

―Creía que no se podía escapar a tal cosa.

Dumbledore esbozó una sonrisa.

―Hogwarts no es algo obligatorio, Petunia. Los padres pueden decidir que el niño aprenda en casa o en otra institución. Pero nadie, jamás, se ha negado a que su hijo aprenda magia. Pero en fin, si es tu deseo…

―¿Qué le pasará a Dudley?

―La magia irá desapareciendo paulatinamente. Su nulo uso hará que su cuerpo lo vaya olvidando, aunque siempre queden remanentes en él para toda la vida. La magia nunca desaparece. Pero no usarla hace que la olvidemos.

―Y… ¿Y qué pasará en el futuro?

Dumbledore miró atentamente a Petunia.

―La magia es hereditaria, Petunia. Por mucho que una persona se pase toda su vida sin haber hecho magia pudiendo haberla realizado, sus descendientes tendrán sangre mágica y, por tanto, opción de aprender a realizar magia. Pero eso, querida, será decisión él si desea que sus futuros hijos aprendan magia o no, ¿no crees?

Petunia no dijo nada y Dumbledore se levantó, saliendo al jardín. Antes de marcharse, miró a la mujer.

―No se lo digas nunca. La mente de un niño… es difícil de comprender. Pero no le digas nunca que un día tuvo la oportunidad de aprender magia y, por capricho de su madre, no pudo hacerlo. Sólo una cosa más. Ten presente que, si Dudley muestra interés en la magia, tan sólo una vez, por mínima que sea la ocasión, si ansia querer hacer magia, será culpa tuya haberle quitado ese deseo. Buenas noches, Petunia.

―Espera ―Dumbledore se dio la vuelta ―. ¿Y Harry? ¿Será un mago?

―Es de vital importancia para todos nosotros, Petunia, que Harry Potter vaya a Hogwarts. Y te diré una cosa. Da igual lo que tú o Vernon hagáis para impedirlo. Ha dado igual todo lo que habéis hecho estos años. Harry es un mago. Irá a Hogwarts y aprenderá magia. Y no hay nada en el mundo que pueda impedir eso mientras yo siga con vida.

El mago, entonces, se desapareció. Petunia se quedó mirando el lugar donde había desaparecido, recordando sus palabras. ¿Había obrado bien? ¿Había hecho lo correcto al impedir que Dudley aprendiese magia? Sólo esperaba no tener que decírselo nunca.


End file.
